


The Jungkook Drabbles

by stellar_starseed



Category: jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, mature - Freeform, mature language, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_starseed/pseuds/stellar_starseed
Summary: A short moment with your boyfriend ends in embarrassment.
Relationships: Jungkook x Reader, Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Jungkook Drabbles

Jungkook sat across the room from you. He was still wearing a pair of glasses that just topped off the outfit he had on, and you thanked the stylist for this photo shoot . Your eyes scanned his body. His tight light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and thigh had you nearly drooling. You could see his thigh muscle flexing as he fidgeted around.

You had just gotten in to town, having to head back to the states for family business, and you missed your boyfriend terribly. The last time you saw him was a video chat three days ago, and it might sound pathetic but it felt like ages to you.

Jungkook had missed you more than you would know. The guys would tell you, exaggerating his moods for laughs. Even though they tried to embarrass him, you loved to hear how much your sweetheart missed you.

Your boyfriend was anxious to see you and was unaware you had already landed. He was eager to finish his shoot so he could get to you. Jungkook waited for the director to approve the last set as he chewed on his fingernails and shook his leg.

“Alright thanks everyone that is a wrap!” Jungkook sighed in relief when he heard the directors clearance to go. He stood up quickly heading to the dressing room. He nearly missed seeing you when you stepped directly in front of him.

Jungkook initially stepped back unaware it was you, but as soon as it registered his face lit up. You could see his beautiful lips curl into a smile and his eyes were so bright you were swooning.

“Hey, baby!” He wrapped his arms around you and quickly nuzzled his face into your neck. When he finally loosened his grip he gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Kook.” You said trying to play it cool.

“I missed you.” He was unable to hide his smile and you melt every time he flashes that beautiful smile at you no matter how many years you may have been together.

“I missed you more, handsome.” You place your hands on either side of his face and gently press your lips to his. He smiles into your kiss and you open your mouth to take his perfect bottom lip in to gently suck on. He hums into your mouth and pulls away quickly. He looks around and while no one is paying you any attention his ears are still red and he’s pulling you towards the exit.

You ended up back at the dorm much quicker than expected. Your stomach was suddenly growling when you caught a wif of Yoongi’s home cooking. Jungkook made a sharp turn into the kitchen, hanging over Yoongi’s shoulder he asked for a bite. Yoongi fed him without protest and offered some to you. You gladly took a bite yourself praising Yoongi’s cooking skills. When you were told dinner wouldn’t be ready for a while, Jungkook grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the living room.

“Baby.” You chuckled a little taken aback. Jungkook yanked you down next to him on the couch. You sat as close to him as you could get and kissed his neck lightly running your tongue over the mole there. When you pulled away you saw he was biting at his lip and you pulled his face closer to kiss him. 

You both were eager to deepen this kiss. You began to straddle his lap as he adjusted towards you. His leg brushed against you in just the right way and you moaned into the kiss. Jungkook paused momentarily and smiled. He pulled you down on to his thigh, you could feel his muscles flexing under you to adjust to your full weight on him. He pulled you down onto him by your hips and you let out a heavy breath next to his ear.

“Ride me.” He whispered. Your breath hitched. You were so turned on by how he could be so commanding even when he was so gentle. You look into his deep eyes and obey by gently rocking your hips back and forth.

“That’s it.” Jungkook encouraged, “You’re so sexy.” He nibbled on your ear and slipped his fingers through your hair. 

“Guk-ah.” You say almost panting. You lean closer to him and nuzzle your face in his neck. He momentarily shifts underneath you and you call out and lean back. The look on Jungkook’s face is that of satisfaction and that look is just one more thing that turns you on. 

You could see the bulge in his jeans, and you run your hand over it ever so gently. Back and forth.

“Fuck...” he whispers. Back and forth you glide your hands over his growing bulge to the same rhythm you are grinding his thick thigh.

Jungkook pulls you closer by the nape of your neck and kissed you. There was a hunger inside this kiss. One of his hands still on your hip tugged you down and directed you. You gladly followed his lead. That is until you were on the edge. 

You pushed yourself down on his thigh at varying angles and with increasing speed. Your moans were more frequent and much less controlled. 

“Beautiful.” Jungkook hummed in your ear.

“Beautiful is right!” You jumped off of Jungkook’s lap so fast to face Hoseok who was smiling at you.

“I was trying so hard not to interrupt.” Jimin chimed in, “Sorry Jungkook.” You glance to the left of Hoseok to find Jimin’s apologetic face. You almost want to melt, but you’re so embarrassed you feel your face burning red.

Yoongi slowly walked out of the kitchen. “I was at least going to wait until she finished.” Noticing your red face Yoongi chuckled, “you didn’t really think we were oblivious did you?”

You slowly sink into the couch grabbing a pillow to hide your face. Jungkook looks down at his throbbing dick with a slight pout. He reaches over and grabs your thigh reassuringly.

“It’s okay baby.” He chuckles in your ear. “Why don’t we take this in the other room?”


End file.
